Series 1 Episode 2
The second episode of the first series of the British thriller-drama action, Utopia, was first broadcast on 22 January 2013. The episode was produced by Kudos Film and Television for Channel 4. Synopsis Unable to ever return to their old lives, Ian and Becky are forced to face the terrifying reality of life on the run. Jessica Hyde reveals herself to be the daughter of the author of the Utopia manuscript and has been on the run for most of her life. Ian and Jessica follow the trail to an undercover CIA agent, who directs them toward The Tramp. Meanwhile, Dugdale is drawn deeper and deeper into a plot, as the mysterious and sinister Network shows itself to have insiders in major government intelligence agencies. The episode ends with Grant finally joining the group, having left his half of the manuscript with a young girl he recently met named Alice. Plot The Tramp pushes his trolley of possessions along a wasteland. He watches as Jack Tate walks by him, meeting his eyes and then quickly walking into a house. Tate collects The Utopia Experiments Part Two from a hidden area in the house. He then appears by a roadside, posting the manuscript into a post box. He waits at the roadside before walking into the middle of the road, committing suicide. He is hit by a truck which slows down as gore can be seen staining the road. Jessica tells Becky and Ian to come with her or "they will all die". Ian, frightened, continues to point the gun at her as Becky demands to know what's going on. Jessica asks Ian not to point the gun at her, terrifying him as he's shocked she knows his name. Wilson appears, calling her name, and Jessica, referring to his bandaged eyes, asks if "they" did it. Ian refuses to leave with Jessica, demanding more information. Jessica informs Ian he won't be able to shoot her as it has the safety catch on, snatching it from his hands, which she takes off before handing it back to him. She insists "they" are moving closer and they will kill them all, begging them to leave. Wilson asks Jessica of his father, concerned for his safety. Jessica lies to him and says she's arranged for someone to pick him up. Wilson, sceptical, tells her she doesn't know where his father works, but Jessica repeats the address. Meanwhile, Becky confides in Ian that she's "not sure" about the situation, but when Jessica asks if they're ready, they say they are. Jessica informs them they'll go through the gardens as there's CCTV on the street. Jessica breaks into a house and they cut through it, onto the street, and Jessica unlocks a car. When Ian asks if she owns the vehicle, Jessica implies it's stolen, saying, "You're so cute." Whilst Jessica drives, Ian asks her to explain who's chasing them. Jessica explains who The Network are and Ian is horrified. Arby treads down a hillside, revealing the location to be the roadside where Tate committed suicide. He receives a phone call and tells the caller he'll visit a destination discussed in the call. Grant, alone, limps along the streets, his drawstring bag containing the manuscript on his back. He stops by a cafe and looks through, wistful, and his face is revealed to be filthy, his clothes dirtied. Jessica parks outside a small clothes shop and tells Ian to give her the gun, telling them they need news clothes and money to create new identities and that their old back accounts are worthless. Becky is horrified that she's suggesting robbing a shop, but when Jessica tells Ian that "it's adapt or die", Ian reluctantly hands over the gun. Jessica enters the shop. Jessica purchases heroin from a hooded street gang as Becky and Ian change into new clothes, bickering over the situation. Jessica tells them that the "diamorphine" is for Wilson, shocking Becky. The group arrive at a wasteland, Becky, Ian and Wilson stood afar from the car, which explodes as Jessica walks away. Driving in a new vehicle, Jessica asks Ian, who is in the passenger seat with Wilson and Becky in the back (out of hearing range) if he has the manuscript, which Ian says he doesn't. Jessica says she hasn't got Wilson's father, justifying it with keeping the group alive. This makes Ian agitated, exclaiming that the situation is "insane" and as an IT consultant he can't handle it. An anxious Michael Dugdale runs up to Geoff carrying his laptop, asking him if he's seen the article on the browser which is titled, "Call for Inquiry into Russian Flu Vaccine Intensifies". Geoff is amused and unconcerned, but Michael is worried as they've named him. Geoff offers no sympathy, insisting they're tied into the contract, but Michael presents a way for them to cancel the order. Geoff simply tells him to have the contract sent over to him, angering Michael, who says that whatever Corvadt is paying him, they will not get away with it and can stop. However, Geoff tells him that he understands him hiring a prostitute but doesn't understand him impregnating her (Anya) and threatens him by asking him if his wife will understand before repeating his request for the contract. Jessica informs Becky that she and Ian are leaving the van to go up ahead, irritating Becky who replies with sarcasm. As Jessica and Ian arrive at a house, Jessica informs Ian she hacks airline companies to see when families are going on holiday and using empty houses whilst they're away. Jessica creates a tripwire for the garage, telling the group to always be ready to leave within sixty seconds. When Becky asks what to do if she's having a bath, Jessica tells her to "stop worrying about looking pretty", creating tension between the two. Becky, humiliated, is jealous of Ian's supposed connection with Jessica, and Ian defensively tells her it was Becky who got them into the situation. Before the argument can continue, Jessica walks in and tells them to sit down as she will explain the situation (to which Becky refuses, responding with hostility). Jessica informs the two that The Network was create by two people: Mr Rabbit and Philip Carvel. She tells them that Carvel, who wanted to stop whilst the rest of The Network didn't, was tortured, his daughter held hostage, to keep him working. She tells them Carvel's mind "snapped" and he was smuggled out into a psychiatric hospital and given the new name of Mark Dane, revealing that he wrote The Utopia Experiments. She reveals she knows the information as she is Carvel's daughter and was smuggled out with him at the age of five, being on the run ever since. Grant is holed up in an abandoned area, visibly cold, copying up sketches from The Utopia Experiments Part Two. Jessica wakes Ian, telling them they're going to find the manuscript by looking from where it came from. As she and Ian are about to leave, Becky appears, angrily quoting Jessica's note: "Back soon, don't have a bath". Becky, frustrated, tells Ian that Jessica is trying to divide them and that it makes no sense that Jessica is taking Ian instead of her, as Becky has information about Corvadt. Jessica informs her the information is irrelevant, telling her she isn't ready, unlike Ian. Michael and Jen are awoken by a text. After reading it, Michael lies to Jen, informing her it's just "something from work". He later visits a telephone box, calling Anya who claims she's "very scared" and thinks she's being watched, begging Michael to help. As Michael returns home, he is stopped by a man who introduces himself as journalist William Kaye, and wants to talk regarding the Russian flu vaccine. Michael hastily declines, but Kaye tells him it isn't so he can't write a story and that if he wanted one he could inform everyone that Michael impregnated a prostitute. He gives him his card, telling him "things are going to get mad" and that "his life is in danger". As Jessica and Ian walk to the house where Tate hid the manuscript, Jessica explains that Bejan bought the manuscript from the comic shop, who got it from a deceased dealer in Scotland, revealed to have been strangled to death by Lee, and the dealer got the manuscript from Jack Tate, who published the manuscript. Jessica rings the doorbell of the house as she hands a false ID badge to Ian. An elderly woman answers, answering to Jessica as Mrs Tate. Jessica and Ian hold up their badges, telling her they need to speak to her husband. The woman informs the two that her husband is dead, stunning them, and invites them inside. When inside, the woman offers to give them some "papers and drawings" that they might be interested in, which Jessica eagerly accepts. However, when the woman leaves, Jessica tells Ian she and him need to leave immediately. When the woman returns with a handbag, rooting through its contents, Jessica strikes her over the head with a lamp, knocking her unconscious. Ian is shocked, but Jessica reveals, irritably, that she's a CIA agent as she has a Glock 22. gun, meaning she knows very little information. The CIA agent is awakened by a bucket of water, her hands taped behind a chair, tape over her mouth and her feet in a bucket of water. Jessica stands with a multi-plug and a plug, waiting for her to finish struggling. Ian views the scene, looking terrified. Jessica tells the agent that she will answer her questions and if she thinks she has told her a lie, she will throw the wire into the water, plug it into the multi-plug and flip the switch, electrocuting her. Ian removes the tape covering the agent's mouth. She answers Jessica, in her real American accent, that she is there because they got a tip-off that Tate was wanted for terrorist charges but when they arrived, he was dead, so they took his wife in. When asked if the wife has given any information, the agent insists she doesn't know, so Jessica, disbelieving, throws the wire into the bucket of water. The agent tells her Tate rambled, saying he was visited by a tramp, and when Jessica asks if he said "a tramp" or "The Tramp", the agent says she doesn't know, so Jessica plugs the wire into the multi-plug, frightening Ian who asks her to hold on. Jessica is relentless, holding her finger above the switch, repeating her question. The agent, panicked, tells her that it was definitely "The Tramp". Jessica doesn't remove her finger, expressionless, as Ian tries to stop her since the agent said "The". Michael recommends a select committee to Geoff with powers to look into all aspects of the acquisition process. Geoff, sceptical, tells Michael to do nothing as "tomorrow will bring something new". Enraged, Michael says they cannot "do nothing", and Geoff tells him it's an order, before reassuring him that the next day he'll be seen as hero. Arby arrives at Tate's house to find the CIA agent, still alive and taped to her chair but now alone. Arby tells her she didn't call in so they grew worried. The agent tells him he isn't agency and asks who he is, to which Arby replies, "No, I'm not agency. I'm a specialist." When the agent asks if Arby is going to release her from her restraints, Arby takes out his gun and shoots her in the head, killing her. Wilson and Becky are alone at the house. Becky has created a makeshift eyepatch for Wilson, who says he can see shapes and colours and thanks her for her help. Wilson asks about his father, and Becky admits that Jessica lied about having his father, but only because she had to, reassuring him that he's probably fine. Wilson insists he has to make sure by using Google to see if anything pops up, which Becky hastily discourages, but Wilson, telling her he'll make sure they can't be traced, convinces her. When Becky Googles "Milton Wilson", she discovers through a news article that Wilson's father has died, his death framed to be him being shot after a burglary. However, Becky lies to Wilson and insists his father is fine, leaving Wilson relieved. Wilson then reveals that Grant has the manuscript, having overheard it from Arby and Lee before he was tortured. Grant walks into the grounds of private school and sits under a tree, reading The Utopia Experiments Part Two as schoolchildren play in the distance. Alice appears by his side, asking him who he is. When Grant ignores her, she introduces herself as Alice and asks what he's doing as he's not from her school. Grant promptly tells her to "fuck off before she gets hurt", to which Alice replies, unfazed, "I'm not scared of you". Alice asks him what he's reading and tells him to show him. As she sits by his side, reading over his shoulder, she asks his name (referring to him as "twat"), and he reluctantly replies, "Grant", and Alice offers him a handshake, saying she's pleased to meet him. When the school bell rings, Alice rushes back into the school building. Grant calls out for her not to leave, and she replies, "Same time tomorrow, twat." Becky logs onto a comic fan website so she can contact Grant, telling him to meet at "the Embassy", which is what Carvel called the Taunton Building. Grant watches longingly from the garden through French doors as Alice and her mother eat dinner in their home. He breaks in and steals a drink and food, but hides away as Alice leaves to her bedroom. He reappears as Alice settles down to sleep, asking if he can sleep on her floor. Alice asks if he has the "comic". Alice reads it, praising its beauty, as Grant tells her it's unpublished and only he and her have ever seen it as he uses her laptop. He receives a message from Becky, informing him to meet at the Embassy. The two sleep. In the morning, Grant wakes before Alice and leans over her face, possibly attempting to kiss her, but Alice wakes, calling him a "twat" as he moves away. He makes out to leave, but then tells her she can hold onto the manuscript whilst he's away, telling her he'll be back. Becky and Wilson remain alone in the house, wondering of Jessica and Ian's whereabouts. Irritable, Becky goes to have a bath. Michael prepares breakfast as he listens to the news. The reporter informs him that two more people on the Shetland Islands have died from Russian Flu, bringing the death toll to eleven and horrifying Michael. At work, Bev praises his decision to order the vaccine, calling him "a fucking hero", reminiscent of Geoff's reassuring words. Michael goes to find Kaye, who is hurriedly packing his things. Kaye demands to know if Michael has told "them" his name, saying that "they"'re onto him. Kaye tells Michael he needs to get a sample of the vaccine from Corvadt which he shouldn't struggle with and tells him to take it to a scientist called Christian Donaldson. When Michael asks, "What about you?" Kaye doesn't reply, leaving. Becky is having a bath when the tripwire activates, informing her the garage has been opened. A family returning from holiday enter the house to find Becky, in a towel, pointing a gun at them with a trembling hand, shouting, "Do exactly as I fucking say!" Ian and Jessica are parked outside a telephone box. Jessica tells him The Tramp was a scientist with The network until he got out, slipping under the radar and monitoring their activities. Ian is surprised to find The Tramp is an actual tramp when they see him. Jessica approaches The Tramp from the front, referring to him as "Danny" as she greets him, whilst Ian approaches from the back. The Tramp immediately turns around, sending a fist into Ian's face and taking off. Jessica gives chase as Ian clutches his nose, groaning. Jessica chases him into a public toilet and pushes him against the wall as Ian catches up with them, angry that his nose almost broke. When Ian sees Jessica holding a piece of cord, he asks if The Tramp is on their side, to which Jessica replies, "There are no sides. Just people who help you and people who don't." The Tramp reveals he knew that the manuscript had a second part as he went to inquire of it to Jack Tate, saying he has no idea what is in it since Tate never told him, but only knows that they were working on a project called Janus which they have completed and replicated. He swears he doesn't know what Janus does. Jessica does not trust him, threatening him with his life, so The Tramp tells her he was going to give the manuscript's sequel to a woman who works in the MI5. He initially refuses to tell her the woman's name, but, reluctantly, as Jessica twists the cord in her hand, he reveals her name to be Milner. Jessica makes Ian leave to break into a car. Jessica still mistrusts him, and The Tramp insists they're on the side. Jessica wraps the cord around The Tramp's throat and pulls him to the floor, strangling him to death. When Jessica returns to the car, Ian is disgusted and horrified to learn Jessica killed him. When Ian and Jessica enter the house, they discover Becky and Wilson spreading items all over the house. They explain they're trying to make it look like a robbery and that the family, who returned, are tied up in the garage. Ian is upset to find out they tied up children, but Jessica reassures them that they did the right thing. She gives Becky and address to meet at. Michael asks Conran Letts and The Assistant for the vaccine, to which The Assistant replies brightly, "What do you want it for?" Michael struggles for an excuse. Letts switches on the television, showing that Kaye was murdered and that Anya has been arrested for his murder, much to Michael's horror, and Letts torments Michael by bringing up IVF. The Assistant tells Michael to forget his request, telling him he's not a spy. Becky waits outside The Embassy. Since Grant gave the impression online that he was an adult, she's stunned to find that he is actually eleven. He hugs her, exhausted, and she takes him to the van. Wilson is confused as to why Grant sounds so young as he claimed to be a city trader who drove a Porsche and shagged supermodels, but Grant reasons that he "has ambitions". Becky stops to buy water, but goes into a telephone box. Once the person she called picks up, she says, "It's me. The manuscript exists... The boy knows where it is." Arby, carrying the yellow duffel bag, arrives at the house the group stayed in and finds the family tied up, blindfolded and gagged in the garage. He removes the father's blindfold and asks, "Where is Jessica Hyde?" He then removes the canister of fatal gas from the bag. The garage door closes. The release of gas can be heard. Cast * Wilson Wilson - Adeel Akhtar * The Assistant - James Fox * Michael Dugdale - Paul Higgins * Alice Ward - Emilia Jones * Arby - Neil Maskell * Jessica Hyde - Fiona O'Shaughnessy * Geoff - Alistair Petrie * Conran Letts - Stephen Rea * Becky - Alexandra Roach * Ian Johnson - Nathan Stewart-Jarrett * Grant - Oliver Woollford * William Kaye - Lloyd Hutchinson * Jen Dugdale - Ruth Gemmell * Anya - Anna Madeley * Lee - Paul Ready * Jack Tate - David Sibley * Bejan Chervo - Mark Stobbart * The Tramp - Alan Williams * Alice's Mum - Teresa Banham * Old House Father - Mark Carter * CIA Woman - Diana Hardcastle * Bev - Eleanor Matsuura Music * "Where is Jessica Hyde? Part 1" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Mr Rabbit's Game" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "A New Brand of Drug" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Fertility Control" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Becky On Pills Part 2" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Jessica Gets Off" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Utopia Descent" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Utopia Finale" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer * "Samba De Wilson" - Cristobal Tapia De Veer Category:Utopia (Channel 4)